Fun in the Sun
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After moving to California, Claudia Shively falls in love with Zack Morris. But the more Claudia gets to know Zack and his friends the more trouble she gets into.
1. Moving to California & Zack's Idea

"Mom! You can't be serious. Why are we moving to California? What's wrong with Atlanta?" Claudia Shively asks her mother as they walk around their home in Atlanta, Georgia. Mary Jo Shively whirls around to look at her daughter.

"Claudia, we are going to California because I have to go for my job. We can either stay in Atlanta and have no food, no home, or anything or we can go to California and you can go to another school and make new friends." Mary Jo says. Claudia sighs.

"I guess I'll go to California. But can't Quinton and I go live with dad while you go to California and then come visit you?" Claudia asks.

"You could do that, but I want you to come with me." Mary Jo replies pushing Claudia's hair behind her shoulder. "I think you'll love California. You'll have a lot of new friends. Trust me."

"I trust you with my life mom. I'm just nervous about it." Claudia responds with a sigh.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Now excuse me while I call Julia." Mary Jo says picking up the phone off the inn table and sits on the couch.

_Bayside High _

"Zack, you're a genius!" Screech "Samuel" Powers says to his best friend. Zack sighs.

"I love hearing you say that." Zack states sliding into a seat next to Lisa Turtle at their gang's favorite hangout.

"What's going on?" Kelly Kapowski asks.

"Yeah Preppy, why does Screech think that you're a genius?" A.C. Slater asks his rival and friend.

"I got myself out of lunch detention with Belding." Zack responds smiling.

"Come on Zack, you know that Belding's going to make sure you serve that lunch detention. How'd you get out of it?" Jessie Spano asks leaning on the table.

"I can't tell you that. Just know that I am the genius who was able to get out of it." Zack responds with a huge grin.

"Is that paint under your fingernails?" Lisa asks looking at Zack's hand.

"Zack, you didn't!" Jessie calls, but not very loudly.

"Way to go Preppy!" Slater says.

"Slater, do you have any idea how much trouble Zack could get in for this?" Kelly asks.

"A lot! We watched them tow Belding's car!" Screech hollers.

"Zack Morris! My office… NOW!" Mr. Richard Belding belts out as he walks across the floor of the Max.

"Ooh, look out Zack, he looks mad." Kelly says.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can get out of it." Zack replies. He stands up and walks over. He rubs his hands together. "Mr. Belding, what can I do for you?"

"Don't play that game with me Morris. I was informed that my car was towed from my private parking space because it was in a handicapped spot. You and I both know that I parked in my spot this morning and that it's not a handicapped space." Mr. Belding smiles. "We will have a lot to talk about while you are in detention the rest of the school year."

"Isn't that a little much? I mean, what Zack did wasn't that bad Mr. Belding." Jessie says sweetly.

"Would you like to join him in detention Jessie?" Mr. Belding asks looking at her. Jessie raises her hands as she walks back Zack.

"You're on your own Zack."

_Atlanta, Georgia_

Ted Shively brings his son home to his mom.

"Quinton, I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag of stuff that you would like to take to the new house just until we can come back and get the rest of this stuff at the end of the week." Mary Jo says hugging her 8 year old son.

"Are you really going to California?" Ted asks his ex-wife.

"Yes. I have a job over there and I need to be there." Mary Jo replies without even looking at him.

"You can't take the kids that far without my consent and I don't think you should go. I forbid you to go." Ted says sternly. Mary Jo picks up one of Quinton's toys off the couch, turns around and looks at her ex-husband.

"Forbid me? You can't forbid me Ted. We've been divorced for 3 years. I don't listen to you anymore. I'm not responsible to you. If I want to move to California that is my business not yours." Mary Jo states turning away again. "We are leaving for California this morning and we won't be coming home till this weekend and you can't say a thing about it. Now get out of my house." Ted shakes his head and leaves. "Come on Quint! We have to make that airplane! We need to leave in just a few minutes."

"Coming mom!" Quint hollers running down the stairs with a suitcase bulging and overflowing with toys.

"Did you pack any clothes hon?" Mary Jo asks looking at his bag.

"Yes mom I did. They are at the bottom of the bag." Quint replies.

"Okay." Mary Jo says. She, Claudia and Quinton walk out the front door and lock it.

_Bayside High_

At school the next day, Mr. Belding calls Jessie into his office.

"Hello Mr. Belding." Jessie says as she stands in the back of his office.

"Sit down, Jessie." Mr. Belding replies. Jessie sits on the edge of the chair.

"If this is about what happened with Zack yesterday I am really sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I think I lost my head because I don't really remember much of what happened yesterday." Jessie says.

"No, it's got nothing to do with that Jessie. A new student will be coming in with her mom sometime day or maybe tomorrow and I was hoping that you would show her around since I don't have the time to do it myself." Mr. Belding says.

"Sure, what's her name sir?" Jessie asks standing up.

"Claudia Shively. Her family is from Atlanta, Georgia." Mr. Belding says.

"Wow. What are they doing coming all the way to Palisades?" Jessie asks.

"Jessie, you can ask them when they are here. I just need to know right now that you can talk to her? Show her the way around our school?" Mr. Belding asks.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jessie replies.


	2. School

"Mom, I'm nervous about going to the new school." Quinton says eating his breakfast. Mary Jo leans down and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Quint honey, you'll be fine. I promise. From what they said your teacher is a lovely woman. She used to teach junior high school until they moved her down to elementary for fifth and sixth graders." Mary Jo replies.

"If you're sure, than I'm willing to go." Quinton says with a smile.

"I'm glad, because as soon as I drop you and Claudia off I have to head to the office and see what my new boss wants me to do." Mary Jo says standing up. She walks over to the counter where Claudia is sitting on a stool eating her banana.

"Don't you feel even a little bit bad that you just up and left Julia and Sugarbakers after all your years working there?" Claudia asks.

"I did not abandon them Claudia. I got a job with another firm. Julia told me that she thought I should go because Sugarbakers was falling apart whether I stayed or not and that in a month or two I might not have even had a job." Mary Jo states.

"Okay. Whatever." Claudia replies and then throws away her banana peel.

"Let's go. Do you both have everything you need for school?" Mary Jo asks.

"Yes mom. Don't worry; we've been to school before just because you think we haven't." Claudia states.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. Just get in the car." Mary Jo says lightly pushing Claudia towards the door that leads toward the garage.

_At the elementary school_

"Good bye Quint. I love you." Mary Jo says.

"Goodbye mom, bye Claudia." Quint replies. Claudia doesn't look at him.

"Bye Quinton." Claudia crosses her arms.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask Miss Bliss okay." Mary Jo says.

"I know mom. I will." Quint replies and then shuts the car door and walks towards the building. About halfway there he stops and turns around. Mary Jo waves at him and he waves back. Then turns around and walks back to the building. Driving a few blocks down the road Mary Jo sighs because Claudia won't talk to her. They stop in front of the high school and park.

"Okay, let's go." Mary Jo says turning the car off and takes her seat belt off. Claudia gets out of the car and gets her backpack out of the trunk.

"I hate coming to a new school. I hate it!" Claudia exclaims.

"Come on, I have had enough of your venting young lady. You are going to come to this new school whether you like it or not. It seems very pleasant." Mary Jo responds.

"Sure, but you don't have to spend 7 hours a day here. You get to go to some office and sit there all day." Claudia mumbles.

"I have to go wherever my company tells me to go. I can't just sit on my butt and do nothing all day. I have work to do, just like you do. I've already been to school remember? I spent 12 years in school already." Mary Jo states as she and Claudia walk into the building. As they walk in, they run into a young black girl with a wonderful fashion sense.

"Excuse me. Can you show us to the principal's office?" Mary Jo asks.

"Belding's office? Sure, I don't know why you'd want to go in that office; but I can take you there." Lisa Turtle says showing these two people to the office.

"What's your name?" Claudia asks her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lisa Turtle." Lisa says.

"Hi. I'm Claudia Shively." Claudia replies.

"You aren't from around here are you?" Lisa asks.

"How did you guess?" Claudia questions.

"Your accent. It sounds like you're from Louisiana?" Lisa guesses.

"Georgia." Mary Jo corrects her.

"Oh." Lisa says. "Well this is Mr. Belding's office." Lisa opens the door and sees Jessie and Mr. Belding in his office. "Mr. B, this is Claudia Shively and her mother."

"We've been expecting you. Claudia. I am Mr. Belding and this is Jessie Spano. She will show you to your classes for the first few days of school."

"Hi." Jessie says standing up and walking over to Claudia. "As Student Body President I would like to welcome you to Bayside."

"Thank you." Claudia says with a smile.

"Well it looks like you're pretty well set up honey. I'm gonna go, I have to be to the office in about 20 minutes. Bye." Mary Jo says.

"Bye mom." Claudia replies. Mary Jo walks out.

"Would you like us to show you to your first class? Where's your schedule?" Lisa asks. Claudia pulls it out and hands it to her. "American History, that is upstairs and on the other side of the building. Come on." Lisa, Jessie and Claudia leave Belding's office and head up the stairs.

"You can hang out with us during lunch if you would like. We have several friends that we sit with. There's Kelly," Lisa starts to say.

"You'll just love her." Jessie says. Lisa stares at her.

"Hey brainiac I was talking." Lisa exclaims. "Anyway, then there is Zach Morris, his weird and alien friend Screech."

"Screech?" Claudia asks. Jessie nods.

"Yeah Screech. He thinks he's in love with me." Lisa says and Jessie laughs. "It's not funny." Finally they get up to the classroom. When they walk in Zach is already sitting at his desk talking to Screech. "Come on Jessie. We've got to get to class. Good luck Claudia. Our class is right next door. We will be back to get you after class." Jessie and Lisa walk out. Then the bell rings and kids start filing into the room. Claudia takes a seat at an empty desk in the middle of the room.

_Zach Morris' perspective_

Zach taps Screech's arm.

"Who is that girl sitting in that middle desk?" Zach asks.

"I don't know. I think she's new. I haven't seen her around before." Screech replies. "Want me to go ask her?" Screech starts to stand up.

"NO!" Zach hollers. "I will talk to her later." Zach says. The bell rings and during the entire first period Zach Morris stares at the back of this unknown girl's head.


	3. Zack Hits on Claudia

Zack stops Claudia after class before she manages to get out the door. Claudia is looking at her book rather than at Zack.

"Excuse me." Claudia says trying to get through.

"Hey," Zack says leaning on the door. "I'm Zack Morris, and you are?"

"Very agitated, now please get out of my way." Claudia replies.

"Oh come on. It wouldn't hurt for you to give me your name." Zack states.

"I'm Claudia… Claudia Shively." Claudia replies not looking at Zack. "I've heard about you."

"You're first day and you've already heard about me? You can't believe everything that Mr. Belding tells you." Zack says.

"I didn't hear about you from him. I heard about you from a Lisa Turtle." Claudia replies.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear from her either." Zack says. They walk out the door. Jessie and Lisa rush over to her.

"Come on Claudia, let's go. We all have our next class together." Lisa runs off with Claudia while Jessie stays back to talk to Zack.

"Jessie, who is that?" Zack asks.

"Her name is Claudia Shively. She comes from Atlanta, Georgia." Jessie replies.

"Georgia huh? I thought I detected a hint of an accent." Zack says.

"Yeah, she's here with her mom and her little brother." Jessie states.

"Where does she live?" Zack asks.

"That I don't know. We are all in next period together; we can ask her in class." Jessie responds as they walk down the stairs. Jessie and Zack walk past Mr. Belding's office. Kelly is standing at her locker.

"Hey Zack!" Kelly calls out. "Hey Lisa."

"Hi Kelly." Zack says.

"What's up?" Kelly asks.

"I'm trying to get a date with the new girl." Zack replies. Kelly laughs.

"Oh, Claudia? That friend of Lisa's?" Kelly asks.

"Does everybody know her but me?" Zack questions.

"Looks like it Preppy." Slater says coming up behind them.

"You know this Claudia?" Zack asks looking at her.

"Yep, I even got her phone number and a date." Slater says with a smile.

"Where does she live?" Zack asks.

"She lives across the street from you and Jessie." Slater replies.

"She lives that close? Well maybe I will go invite her out after school today." Zack says. Jessie looks at Zack and smiles.

"Good luck Zack." Jessie, Slater, Kelly and Zack walk into the classroom. Claudia is sitting next to Lisa. They are talking. Zack walks over to them.

"Hello, we haven't been properly acquainted. I'm Zack Morris. I've just been informed that we're neighbors." Zack says leaning on the desk.

"Buzz off Zack, we're talking." Lisa says glaring at Zack.

"Come on Lisa, it'll just take a minute." Zack replies. Claudia looks at Zack.

"I'll talk to him for a minute Lisa. Don't worry then it'll be okay." Claudia replies. She looks at Zack. "What is the matter with you? Why won't you leave me alone?" Zack looks at her.

"I just want a date. I would like to get to know you better." Zack says. Claudia smiles at him.

"Really?" Claudia asks blushing.

"Yes." Zack replies.

"Okay, I'm free on Friday night." Claudia states. Zack smiles.

"My best date night is Friday." Zack replies.

"Well okay then. Be at my place by 7?" Claudia asks.

"You got a date." Zack says walking away. Lisa and Claudia laugh.


	4. Claudia & Zack's Date

Zack shows up at Claudia's house right on time. He rings the doorbell. After standing there a minute the door opens. Standing there is a very attractive red haired woman who looks like Claudia. She leans her head on the door.

"Hello, is Claudia here?" Zack asks.

"Yes, she's here. Who are you?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm Zack Morris." Zack says.

"Hi Zack, I'm Ms. Shively." She replies. He loves how her voice and Claudia's have that thick drawl from the south.  
"I'm here to take-" Zack starts to say and then pauses, "your sister out on a date." Ms. Shively chuckles and opens the door more.

"I needed a good laugh today. Don't think you're going to sweet talk me young man. I've seen all the tricks with my ex-husband. Just don't go hurting my daughter and you'll be okay." She states.

"She can't possibly be your daughter. Claudia? But she's-" Zack starts to say.

"too old to be my daughter. Listen young ma-" She starts to say, but then stops. "Look Zack, I have heard or seen every trick in the book in my life. You've already got a date with my daughter; don't be sucking up or trying to or that date with be extinguished." She says sternly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Zack replies. She smiles.

"I'm sure you are used to sweet talking people and that's how you get your way Mr. Morris, but where I come from you are all on your own. That is why I jumped on you when you said what you did at first." She says. Then Claudia walks down the stairs. Mary Jo and Zack both jump up.

"Mom?" Claudia asks.

"I'm right here baby." Mary Jo replies from behind the stairs.

"Hi Claudia." Zack says.

"Hey there Zack." Claudia responds.

"You two have a good time, but Claudia you're curfew is 10:30, since it's a school night." Mary Jo states.

"Yes ma'am." Claudia says as she walks out of the house.

_At the Max_

Zack holds the door open for Claudia.

"Thank you." Claudia says smiling at Zack.

"I always hold the door for pretty ladies like you." Zack replies with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, what was your idea for tonight Zack?" She asks as they sit at a table.

"I was thinking maybe we could get a burger and maybe a milkshake to share and then go to a movie." Zack says. Claudia just sits there, she doesn't say anything. He touches her hand and she jumps. "Claudia, what's wrong?" Claudia's mind has gotten away from her and she's daydreaming. "Claudia?"

"What?" Claudia hollers as she finally looks at Zack.

"I asked you what was wrong." Zack replies gently.

"Oh, well I hate to ruin your idea of a date. It's a good idea, but I'm a vegetarian, and I'm lacto intolerant." **A/N: In Designing Women, it never said if Claudia was either one, but for this story she is. **

"We can still go to the movies." Zack says.

"What's playing?" Claudia questions.

"I don't know. I think they said "A Nightmare on Elm Street."" Zack replies.

"Oh, well I saw that back in Atlanta with my boyfriend. I'm sorry Zack; I don't think this is going to work, why don't you just take me home?" Claudia asks. Zack sighs.

"If you want to go home, I won't keep you here and make you hate me. Let's go." Zack and Claudia stand up and walk out the door. Zack takes Claudia home and walks her to the door.

"Good night Zack. See you in school." Claudia says as she walks in the front door. Zack walks back to his house across the street shaking his head.


	5. Steady

**A/N: Wow, it's been almost THREE years since I put a chapter on this story? Well, they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder :D **

"How was your date?" Mary Jo asked as Claudia walked in the door. Claudia smiled.

"It was alright." She replied leaning against the door. Mary Jo looked up at Claudia from her book.

"I'm glad," Mary Jo paused, "now you better be going upstairs and head off for bed." Claudia nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Claudia walked up the stairs. It was so exciting for her to have gone on this date. While things didn't seem to go well with Zack, there was something that attracted Claudia to him. She'd make sure to talk to him in school the next day. After changing into her nightgown, she walked down the stairs and kissed her mother's cheek. "Night mom."

"Good night sweetheart." Mary Jo responded. Claudia bounded back up the stairs for bed. She couldn't help but smile as she fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Zack, Screech and Slater were standing on the stairs when Kelly and Jessie walked by.

"How was your date last night Zack?" Screech asked not noticing the girls had walked over.

"Yeah Preppy; what happened with the new babe?" Slater and Zack smiled.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if she had a good time or not. We weren't able to do a lot." Zack replied.

"I'm sure she had a good time." Slater nodded.

"So what's going on Zack?" Jessie finally spoke up. Zack turned.

"Jessie! Kelly!" Zack said with a smile. "I didn't see you standing there."

"Obviously not." Kelly crossed her arms and walked away.

"Why can't you think of Kelly's feelings, Zack?" Jessie asked and then scoffed.

"What? She said she didn't want to be together anymore." Zack replied.

"But, that was only a few days ago; you shouldn't have somebody already." Jessie replied glaring at him.

"She's with Jeff now. She doesn't care." Zack said and then walked down the stairs and walked down the hall away from them.

"Zack is a pig." Jessie replied. Slater looked at her.

"Jessie." He said and then walked away.

"What?" Jessie stated. Claudia walked through the hallway.

"Hey Jessie." She stopped and smiled at her. Jessie glared at her. She didn't speak for a minute, but finally she opened her mouth.

"Hi Claudia." Jessie said snidely before she walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Claudia walked into the Max that afternoon. She smiled when she saw Zack from across the room.

"Hey Zack." She said as she stood beside the table.

"Claudia!" Zack exclaimed. "Come sit down." Zack slid over and Claudia sat down next to him.

"Who all is going to be here?" Claudia asked. "Is it just us?"

"Well, it can be." He smiled. "But usually, it's Screech, Lisa, Slater, Jessie and Kelly."

"What happened with Jessie? Does she not like me?" Claudia questioned. Zack put his arm around her and turned to face her.

"Why would you ask that?" Zack asked. "Who couldn't love you?" Claudia laughed nervously.

"Thanks Zack." She paused. "No, I mean she seemed to not like me when I said hello this morning. I wasn't rude to her." Zack nodded.

"She's upset because I used to date Kelly and now I'm dating you." Zack stopped because he realized what he said. Claudia laughed.

"That's alright." Claudia replied. "I'll be here for a while and then I can earn their trust because I'm really not a bad girl." Zack leaned down and kissed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Walking into the Max that day for lunch, Screech say Zack kissing Claudia. He was excited for Zack, but worried because he was just the first of his other friends to walk in. Screech darted out the door just in time to run into Slater.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Slater said. Then he realized it was Screech. "Screech, what's going on?"

"Zack's in there with Claudia." Screech stated.

"So?" Slater shrugged.

"They're kissing! I don't want to hurt Kelly."

"Then we'll stop her from coming in." Jessie walked up to them.

"Stop who from coming where." Jessie asked. Slater sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her because she was close with Kelly. He decided that it was inevitable and she was going to find out about it anyway.

"Zack is in there with Claudia." Slater stated. Jessie shrugged.

"They went on a date last night; they are probably just talking about it."

"They're kissing." Slater said before Jessie could finish. She looked at him.

"Kissing?" She paused. "I know Zack; he couldn't take too long kissing. We can go in and eat lunch. We don't have very long." Slater and Screech sighed and they walked into the restaurant. Zack and Claudia were at their regular table. They all stood in the doorway; Zack was completely oblivious to them being there. The closer the gang got to the table the more they could hear the conversation of the occupants.

"Claudia Shively, I enjoyed our date the other night."

"I did too Zack." She said softly. She looked up and saw Screech standing behind Zack; she smiled at him.

"Claudia, I guess what I'm trying to say is; would you go steady with me?" Kelly whirled around and stormed out of the Max. Her hair flew behind her and her face was red from crying and her shoulders shook.

"Way to go Zack." Lisa mumbled as she rushed out of the room after Kelly. Zack and Claudia were in their own little bubble not listening to everything that's been going on around them.

"Yes, I will." Claudia replied and Zack kissed her again. Jessie slid sat down at the table and Screech slid in across from them.

"Congratulations Zack!" Screech exclaimed. Jessie kicked him underneath the table. "Ooh!" He paused. "You too Claudia."

"You don't know what you're doing to Kelly, Zack." Jessie said. Zack looked at Jessie and then back at Claudia.

"Come on Claudia; we've got to get out of here."

"We haven't eaten yet." Claudia mentioned with a laugh.

"We can find something in the cafeteria." Zack took her hand and they walked out of the Max. Jessie and Screech watched them leave. Then she sat down and looked at Slater.

"I'm not sure what to do."

"Don't do anything mama, it'll work itself out." Slater said.


	6. Talking

A few nights later, Kelly, Jessie and Lisa were sleeping over at Jessie's house. Kelly was pacing around Jessie's room.

"Come on Kelly, sit down, try and relax." Lisa tried to comfort her. Kelly stopped and looked at her.

"Can you believe that? I can't believe that Zack would go steady with a girl just a few days after meeting her. We were together for so long. I'm not sure how he could do this to me; to us." Kelly exclaimed. Lisa stood up and walked over to her.

"Kelly, get a grip honey." Lisa touched her shoulders. "You did break it off with him." Kelly nodded and pulled away.

"I know! But it wasn't necessarily what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Jessie asked. She was sitting on the side of the bed watching them.

"I don't know." She paused. "I love Zack, I really do."

"But?" Jessie pushed. Kelly looked at her.

"There isn't a but this time. I really do love Zack."

"You left him for Jeff." Lisa stated. "You can't possibly be saying that you can date after you break up but he can't." Kelly sat down on the bed and held her pillow in her hands.

"Of course that's not what I'm saying." She said as she looked up at Lisa.

"So what are you saying?" Lisa questioned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You love Zack, but you want to date other guys; yet Zack isn't allowed to date while he waits for you? That just doesn't seem right Kelly."

"That's not what I mean." Kelly replied. She dropped the pillow and stood up. "I'm not sure what I mean."

"Maybe this girl doesn't mean anything to him." Lisa said. "He could just be doing it to get your attention." Kelly shook her head.

"Zack wouldn't do that. He wouldn't use another girl to get back at me. That would just hurt her." Kelly replied.

"So why don't you talk to her?" Jessie asked. "She's really nice Kelly, I'm sure she'd understand."

"But what am I going to tell her? I don't her going steady with my ex-boyfriend because maybe I'll want him back some day?" Jessie stood up and walked over to Kelly. She put her arm on her.

"High school is the place to date Kelly. You don't know that Zack was going to be the one you were going to marry. He's out there; you just have to find him." Kelly walked away.

"I just felt it was Zack. I knew Zack would be the guy I would spend the rest of my life with, raise a family with, and now I just don't know." Kelly was near tears when she sat back on the bed. "I just don't know what to do. I ended up hurting Zack and now it cuts so deep for me to see him with anybody else." Lisa walked over.

"You can't eat your cake and have it too."

"Lisa!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just tellin the truth." Lisa said and Kelly nodded.

"I know, I know. I just don't know what to say to him."

"Be honest with him Kelly." Jessie said. "He deserves it." Kelly nodded again.

"When do you think I should talk to him?"

"The sooner the better." Lisa said and looked between them. Jessie stared at her and she backed up.

"You should talk to him when you feel that it's right. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Alright." Kelly smiled. "I'll go talk to him." Kelly looked at Jessie. "Is it alright for me to go and then come back later on?"

"Take as long as you need Kelly." Jessie said. She and Lisa smiled.

"Alright." Kelly walked out the door and headed down the stairs and over to Zack's house.

"That girl is a handful." Lisa stated and Jessie nodded in agreement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

There was a knock on the door when Zack was turned on his stereo. He turned down the volume and opened the door. There stood Kelly Kapowski.

"What do you want Kelly?" He asked. Kelly sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Claudia." She smiled and sat on his bed. "She seems like a really nice girl Zack." He nodded.

"She is. Her family moved here from Georgia." Kelly nodded.

"I thought I noticed an accent when I met her." Zack crossed his arms and sat on the edge of his desk.

"What is this really about Kel?" Kelly sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I was over at Jessie's and-"

"And you all thought it would be good to get a laugh out of Zack huh?" Zack finished.

"No Zack, that's not it."

"Look, we went steady for a while. I loved you; I thought it was going to be the two of us forever." Zack said.

"I did too." Kelly piped in.

"But you decided to leave for Jeff." Zack said over the top of her. "I can't sit around and wait for you to decide whether or not you want to come back. So I've found somebody else." Zack looked at her. "I'm sorry, but if you can't just be my friend and be happy for me and this new relationship maybe we shouldn't be friends at all." Zack opened his bedroom door. Kelly stood up.

"Zack." She said.

"Goodbye Kelly." Zack replied without looking at her. She walked over to him.

"I really am sorry Zack, but if you're going to act like this, maybe it was for the best for us to break it off." Zack turned to her.

"You're just jealous. You left and expected me to stay in the same place and since I'm not you don't like that." Zack said. "Well I'm sorry that I haven't stayed in that spot waiting for you; but I have to move on. I'm a sophomore in high school; I've got to move on. We have our whole lives to find the person we want to be with." Kelly held back the tears, but couldn't stop the cracking in her voice.

"If that's really how you feel; then maybe I'll just go." She looked at him. "I hope you and Claudia are really happy together." Kelly rushed out of the room.


	7. Ultimatum

In the course of the next few weeks, Claudia and Zack spent a lot of time together. They went and saw every movie in the theater as it came out. The couple became a fixture at the Max; going every day after school. They made sure to avoid it during school when the other kids would be there. Every night they were studying together; even though their study sessions turned into make out parties instead of studying. Claudia would stay up late talking to Zack on the phone and that resulted in her sleeping during class and having detention after school. One morning after three straight afternoons of detention Claudia was sitting in Mr. Belding's office.

"Claudia, you seemed to be a good student when you got here; you are a wonderful girl, but I'm worried about your influence with Zack Morris." He said. Claudia looked at him.

"Zack? What's wrong with him?"

"Your grades are dropping tremendously. You are either failing or just barely passing all of your classes. Now, there is plenty of time left in the semester for you to bring up your grades; but I'm afraid that if things continue the way they are that you won't be able to recuperate from this."

"Alright sir." Claudia nodded. She stood up. "Was that all you needed." Mr. Belding nodded.

"Yes." He paused.

"Thank you." She said. "I will bring up my grades."

"I hope so." He replied as she walked out the door. Zack was standing outside the principal's office when she came out.

"What's going on?" Zack asked. Claudia looked at him.

"Mr. Belding is concerned because my grades are so bad. I'm failing almost every class right now." Claudia replied.

"I'll tutor you." Zack responded and Claudia laughed.

"He thinks that it's because of all the time I spend with you." Zack wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry, we'll get it all fixed." Zack stated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Claudia walked in the front door of her home that afternoon and tried to sneak up the stairs when she heard her mother's voice.

"Claudia." Mary Jo called. Claudia stopped and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yeah mom?"

"Come here, I want to talk to you." Claudia walked in and sat on the couch next to her mom.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing young lady." She paused. "I got a call from your principal today." Claudia sighed loudly. "He said that your grades are so low that he's not sure that you'll pass this year." Mary Jo's voice rose. "Claudia, you may have to retake your junior year of high school! Where is your mind right now?" She stood up and walked away but then pivoted on the floor and turned back to face her daughter. "It's that boy, I know it is. Mr. Belding feels that it is too."

"This has nothing to do with Zack. This is me. It's my grades." Claudia exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure his aren't much better. All you do is talk with him and spend time with him. What do his parents think about this?"

"His mom is fine with it! His parents are divorced." Claudia said. Mary Jo shook her head.

"Claudia, I brought you and Quinton out here with me so we could have a better life; but you can't do that if you risk all your chances of going to college." She paused. "I spoke with your father today."

"And?" Claudia asked.

"We've come to an agreement. Your schooling is more important than where you live right now. If your grades don't get better, you'll go back to live with your father." Mary Jo said calmly. Claudia stood up.

"Mom! You can't do that! I have friends here, I'm just getting used to it." Mary Jo shook her head.

"You have to make the choice Claudia. I can't make it for you. Either you make school a priority in your life or you will go live with your dad." Mary Jo started to walk away.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" Claudia questioned. Mary Jo turned to look at her.

"We aren't doing this TO you Claudia; we're doing this for you. You need to get an education and go to college. We can't let you throw your life away for Zack Morris."

"I'm not throwing my life away!" Claudia hollered. "We've dated a few weeks."

"You spend every waking moment with him and you need a break. Maybe this weekend, you can go see your dad in Decatur." Mary Jo replied. There was a knock on the door. Mary Jo went to answer it while Claudia sat stunned on the couch. Her mom couldn't take away the only thing in her life. Zack is the reason why she's been happy since she came to California. Claudia couldn't believe her parents could do this to her. She listened to see who was at the door.

"Is Claudia here?" A male voice asked. It was Zack!

"She is, but she's not able to talk right now." Mary Jo said.

"Oh, well when can I see her?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure; she needs to focus on her studies and you should do the same." Mary Jo said before she closed the door and walked back towards the kitchen. Claudia walked through the living room to meet her mom in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you'd do that! You are trying to keep us apart." Claudia said.

"Claudia Marie Shively, you won't talk to me that way." Mary Jo raised her voice. "I am not trying to keep you guys apart at school, but while you are at home you will be here. I don't care if you study or sit here and sulk; but either way you will do it alone. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Claudia walked up the stairs, dropped her backpack on the floor and sat on the side of the bed. At that moment, she felt like she was seven years old instead of seventeen.


	8. Tutoring

The next morning Claudia made a decision. As she brushed her teeth she tried to try and get herself ready to talk to Jessie about tutoring her. She'd fallen way behind in some of her classes and needed help getting back up to where she needed to be. When she went down for breakfast her mom was making scrambled eggs.

"Remember to come home right after school, Claudia." Mary Jo said. Claudia took a drink of milk.

"Well actually mom, I've decided you're right and I want to get back into my classes. I'm going to talk to the girl you met, Jessie Spano, about tutoring me." Mary Jo nodded.

"I'm glad to see you getting back into your school work, but I'm sure you will understand that I want you to work here so I know that you actually are studying." Claudia sighed.

"I'm not surprised, but yes, we will study here, I guess." Mary Jo smiled.

"I'm glad." Claudia nodded and walked out the door. The best thing she could do right now is please her mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

When Claudia walked into the school later that morning, she saw Jessie walking out of Mr. Belding's office.

"Jessie?" Claudia called out. Jessie stopped and looked around. Her shoulders fell when she noticed that it was Claudia.

"What?" Jessie asked as she walked over.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Claudia stated. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything for you that involves Zack. You hurt my best friend and I can't do anything."

"Jessie?" She stopped talking and looked at Claudia.

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing to do with Zack." Claudia paused. "My grades aren't doing very well and my mom is going to send me back to live with my dad if I can't get them up. So I was wondering something."

"What's that?" Jessie crossed her arms.

"Could you tutor me after school?" Claudia asked. "I know some of the stuff we're learning, but I've been so far behind lately, that I could use the extra help." Jessie perked up at that thought.

"Sure, I can help you." She smiled. "Do you want to meet at the Max at four o'clock?" Jessie asked. Claudia frowned.

"That's the thing, my mom wants to make sure I'm actually studying and not just using this as an excuse to spend time with Zack, so we have to study at my house." Jessie nodded.

"Okay, we can stop by my house after school so I can tell my mom and then we can head to your house. What subjects do you need help in?" Jessie questioned. Claudia stood there.

"Well, I'm failing most of my classes right now." Claudia started.

"Wow, all of your classes?" Jessie questioned and Claudia nodded. "I can help you."

"I'd like to start with French. It's my lowest grade right now." Jessie smiled.

"That's one of my favorite subjects. We'll go to your house after school, I'll meet your mom and she'll see that you are trying to get back into school."

"Thanks Jessie." She nodded.

"You're welcome. This is what I do for friends."

"Friends?" Claudia questioned. Jessie looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, my friends."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

"It's nice to see you again Jessie." Mary Jo said as she walked through the kitchen.

"Likewise Mrs. Shively; I'm glad to be here and to help Claudia. She's a good friend of mine. I may not be able to help with all of her classes because she's a year older than we are; but I can help a lot. I am advanced in some of my classes." Mary Jo nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your studying and I'll see if I can find some stuff for you to snack on."

"We can make our own snacks mom." Claudia stated.

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Mary Jo responded and walked out of the room.

"Well, turn your book to page 53." Jessie said.


	9. Talking to Jessie

Jessie tutored Claudia throughout the next week and her grades were slowly rising from their low level.

"Thank you for helping me Jessie." Claudia said one day. Jessie smiled from over her history book.

"You're welcome Claudia." Jessie replied. She put her hands on her book. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Claudia sat back in her seat.

"What's that?"

"I know you said you couldn't see Zack until your grades improve." Claudia sighed.

"Yeah, that's what my parents said." Claudia replied and Jessie nodded.

"I understand, well, the thing I wanted to talk to you about was Kelly." Jessie said and Claudia looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Well you know she and Zack used to date." Claudia nodded.

"Zack told me that they used to date, but that she broke it off with him so that she could date her boss." Claudia replied. It was Jessie's turn to nod.

"She wasn't sure what she wanted. Kelly said she didn't want to hurt Zack, but that she thought she had feelings for Jeff." Claudia sat up.

"But I'm still not sure what that has to do with me. It's not like I've stolen Zack from her. He was free game when he asked me to go on a date; and I don't think he would have asked me to go with him if he would have had a girlfriend." Jessie nodded when Claudia finished talking.

"I know, and you are a nice person and I consider you a friend; but Kelly is also a friend of mine and she's upset and I'm trying to do everything I can to fix it." Jessie stated.

"What's going on?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia," Jessie started, "you are the first girlfriend that Zack has had besides Kelly in two years."

"Wow." Claudia replied softly.

"Yeah and so this has been hard on all of us; Kelly is hurting because Zack has moved onto somebody else, and those of us who are close to both of them aren't sure what to do. Lisa and I are friends with Kelly and we have been for a long time; but we want to be friends with you too." Jessie said and Claudia nodded.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I talked to Kelly? I don't necessarily want to apologize for the fact that Zack asked me out because it's nothing I'm sorry for; but I can talk to her." Claudia stated.

"I wouldn't say it that way necessarily Claudia, but I do think it'd be good for you to talk to her."

"When do you think I should?" Jessie cocked her head to look at Claudia.

"You guys have chemistry together don't you?" She asked and Claudia nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, if we can get Lisa to switch seats with you tomorrow, you can talk to her then." Claudia nodded.

"That'll work out for me." Jessie smiled.

"Thank you." She paused. "I'm glad that you've moved out here. You're a breath of fresh air for this group." Claudia smiled. "Why'd you move out here anyway? Zack says you came from Georgia." Claudia nodded.

"Atlanta." She paused. "We moved because my mom wanted to get another job. She didn't have a job in Atlanta anymore and she got a job offer out here." Claudia sighed. "But I just think that mom wanted to get away from my dad, he lives in Decatur. That's not very far from Atlanta and my mom wanted to get away."

"I understand that. My parents got divorced a few years ago as well. I'm sure you know Zack's parents got divorced."

"Yeah, he told me that." Claudia said. "I hate divorce." Jessie nodded.

"I don't know if people consider their kids when they get divorced." Claudia shook her head.

"I doubt it." Claudia stated. "I have a little brother; he was only about four or five when mom and dad got divorced. He didn't even understand. I was old enough to understand what divorce is, but I didn't know why my parents didn't want to be with each other anymore."

"Yeah." Jessie looked at her watch and picked up her books. "Well, I'd better go; it's getting late. Bye Claudia."

"Bye Jessie. Thanks." Claudia replied. Jessie waved and walked out the door.


	10. Kelly

The next day, Claudia slid into Chemistry just as the bell was ringing. Jessie had apparently already talked to Lisa because the seat next to Kelly was empty. Claudia sat down next to her.

"Kelly, can I talk to you?" Claudia asked. Kelly looked over at her and groaned.

"What do you want?" Claudia glared at her.

"I'm not sure what has made you so mad at me, but I don't like it at all. I haven't done anything to you; so why don't you leave me alone?" Kelly shook her head. Claudia was right. She hadn't done anything to her and yet all she had done was snarl at her.

"Look, I'm sorry; I've just been upset lately and I really shouldn't have taken it out on you." Claudia nodded.

"I believe you're right." She paused. "But there is another reason I wanted to talk to you." The teacher walked in and put his stuff on the desk.

"Today class we are going to be working with Nitrogen." Kelly turned and blocked out the teacher so she could hear Claudia.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kelly asked.

"About Zack." She replied and Kelly turned red.

"What about him?"

"When I moved here, I just wanted to fit in with some people. I didn't mean to destroy the relationship you had with Zack." Kelly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You didn't; I'm sure you know that our relationship was over when you came to town Claudia." Claudia nodded.

"You weren't physically dating because you are with that guy Jeff; but mentally you are still together. I can see it. I think you should be together." Kelly became tongue tied.

"You—you don't understand. You weren't here. You don't know what I did to Zack. I really hurt him." Kelly fumbled for the words. Claudia shook her head.

"You're right; I wasn't here, but I've got eyes. I see the way you look at each other when you think nobody notices. I went steady with Zack because he asked me and I do like him; but you love him and I can tell you are meant to be together."

'What should I do?" Kelly asked. "I can't just ask him to go out with me again."

"I'll step aside and I think that you should go back out. He really likes you and he misses you even though he doesn't say so."

"You think so?" Kelly asked. Claudia nodded.

"I know you guys aren't married, but I remember the way my parents acted when they first got divorced. You are a smaller version of that. So I think you should get back together. You are supposed to be together." Kelly smiled.

"Thanks Claudia. I really appreciate it." Claudia smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." When they looked up their teacher was standing right in front of them.

"Excuse me, but do you think this conversation could hold off until we finish here or should our conversation wait for yours?" Both girls looked down at the table and everybody laughed. "Thank you." He walked back up to the front of the room and finished his lecture. Claudia looked across the room and saw Zack. He smiled and waved at her. She took a deep breath in. The hard thing would be telling Zack. She liked him, but she knew that he and Kelly were supposed to be together, they could still be friends.


	11. Zack & Kelly

Zack walked up to Claudia after Chemistry.

"Hey, you really should be more discreet when you talk in class." Zack laughed. Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the tip." She held both hands under her books. "I think we need to talk about something." Zack looked at her.

"Can I carry your books?" Claudia handed them to Zack. "Well, what's going on? You said you need to talk?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something." She paused. "This is hard for me to say, but I don't think I can go steady with you anymore." Zack leaned up against the locker.

"What's going on? You were just able to start going back out with me and now you're dumping me?" Zack asked. "I thought you liked me." Claudia nodded.

"I do like you, but there is somebody I know who likes you better." Claudia replied.

"Who?" Zack questioned. Claudia nodded towards Kelly when she walked out the door. "No." He said when he saw Kelly. "She left me for Jeff, she doesn't love me anymore."

"But she does." Claudia insisted. "Everybody makes mistakes Zack and we both wish that you'd listen to her."

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"I've talked to Jessie while she was tutoring me and we both think it would be best for all of us if you and Kelly were back together."

"Is that what Kelly wants?" Zack asked wearily.

"I talked to her today and she misses you. I think that you two would be good for each other." She paused. "Kelly pointed out that I wasn't here for your relationship or to know what happened to break you up, but I've been here for the separation." She sighed. "I like you too much Zack to let you both be miserable like this. I think you would both be better off if you got back together."

"Well, I'm not going to her; she's going to have to come to me." Zack crossed his arms.

"Don't be like that Zack. Come on." Claudia said. He followed her over to Kelly's locker. "Hey Kelly." Kelly poked her head out and saw Claudia.

"Oh hey Claudia." She stopped when she saw Zack. "Hey Zack." She said quietly.

"Hi Kelly." He replied softly. They both looked at Claudia.

"I think it would be best if I left you two alone." Claudia walked back and found Jessie and Lisa standing by the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked pointing to the two of them. Kelly and Zack were standing really close by her locker.

"Hopefully things are working themselves out."

"How'd that happen?" Lisa asked. So obviously Jessie hadn't told Lisa everything; just that she wanted to talk to Kelly. That was fine; Lisa didn't have to know everything even though she felt that was her privilege.

"I'm trying to convince them that they need to get back together." Claudia said with her arms crossed. She was leaning her back against the trashcan and looked at Lisa. Lisa looked down at her from the stairs.

"Get them back together? What happened to you and Zack? I thought you were going together?" Claudia nodded.

"I do like Zack, but I like him enough to want to make him happy and I can tell she makes him happy." Jessie and Lisa nodded in agreement. There wasn't a happier couple in the school besides Zack and Kelly. Screech walked up behind them.

"Ah, look at that." He said.

"What Screech? Kelly and Zack are back together?" Jessie asked. "We're all happy for that."

"No." He replied. "My three girls are here waiting for me." He said gesturing towards Claudia, Jessie and Lisa.

"Oh no." Lisa said putting up her pointer finger to him. "I am not your girl."

"What should we do to him girls?" Jessie asked looking at Lisa and Claudia.

"Let's put him with the other disgusting things." Claudia said and went to move towards the trashcan.

"Nah, he's not worth it." Lisa said and they laughed.

"You are a weird creature Screech, but we like you anyway." Jessie said.

"Hey!" Lisa exclaimed. "Don't be using that word too frugally." She smiled. Claudia leaned against the staircase and smiled. She watched Zack and Kelly talking at the lockers. Slater walked over and wrapped his arm around Jessie. Screech tried to hug Lisa and she rushed off. Claudia chuckled. This was definitely the group of friends that she was glad to be friends with. Who wouldn't want to be part of this little group?


End file.
